


Tame

by Mousekins



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Claus is a sassy boy, Fluff, Gen, Inappropriate uses of chimeras, Lucas gets a good night's sleep for once, slight crack!fic, there's tentacles but it's genuinely pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousekins/pseuds/Mousekins
Summary: Claus notices that Lucas is extremely tired so he decides to make a chimera to help with that.Lucas doesn't know of this arrangement, and his first meeting with the creature is rocky, to say the least.Hilarity ensues.





	Tame

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey I wrote a fic including tentacles that's rated G. Yep, that's right folks, there's no smut in this. Not even once.
> 
> Genuinely pure fluff. You're welcome.

Lucas had never been more terrified in his life-- well, if you count the Mechanical Drago attack when he was a child, then at least he’s familiar with the feeling of fear. The more he kicks away at the strange appendages the harder they come at him, one slithers its way around his ankle and he’s fairly certain he’s never yelled so loudly in his days of living. He kicks out with more force, but the force only draws the creature closer to him, its long and slimy tendrils worming their way towards his general vicinity.   
  


It’s all he can do as he presses his hands together and quietly prays that whatever this thing is doesn’t want to eat him. More tendrils wrap around his legs, curling up his shins and to his thighs, working at the muscles of his legs and preventing him from kicking at the damned thing. They wrap across his midriff, his chest, his arms and eventually cup at his cheeks. The beast coos and purrs at him as he lay, utterly defenseless in its hold. He doesn’t want to cry.   
  


He hasn’t cried for years- he’s managed to get rid of his title as a crybaby, he’s just Lucas now, and yet the horror of what may just happen sends his tear ducts into overdrive. Maybe the thing would eat him, maybe the smell its covering him with is actually just a pleasant, sweet-smelling ketchup? Maybe its purrs and coos are simply its way of letting him know it was hungry?    
  


“Hey Lucas?!” Oh God oh no, Claus don’t come in, what if it wants to eat him too? Claus, ignoring the mental pleas (that he probably couldn’t hear) comes in anyway. “Have you seen the experiment that esca…” His voice trails off as he looks towards the blob that just so happened to have him ever-so relaxed in its hold. He looks at Claus with horrified eyes and hopes that maybe his brother will come to his aide.   
  


Claus damn-near walks back out until Lucas yells at him to come and help him,  _ please Claus, pretty please with cherries on top! _ So Claus sighs and walks over to pet the overly-cuddly monster. It nuzzles into his hand, and Claus looks at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He whispers something to it and before Lucas can ask what he’s doing, he finds his whole body relaxing twice fold, barely able to keep his eyes open as he’s tugged closer to the gelatinous, slimy mass.    
  


Lucas realises with the sudden feeling of dread that he  _ can’t talk. _ There’d be no way for him to yell for help if things got messy, there’d be no way for him to tell Claus if something was wrong until he was long-after unconscious. The only thing soothing him is the feeling of Claus’ hand on his face, softly thumbing along his cheek and offering him a comforting smile.    
  


The tenseness in his throat eventually relaxes as he closes his mind and succumbs to the gentle feeling of multiple soft tentacles rubbing against his skin, shifting muscle and massaging them into a total relaxed state. If Claus is here and isn’t prying the creature off of him, then it must be okay, everything is fine. The knots in his shoulders are eventually eased and his head lulls against the cushiony slime, his breathing evens out after a while and he hears the gentle laughter of Claus.   
  


“Meet our newest experiment, they’re a great relaxant,” There’s a layer of humour in Claus’ words that Lucas didn’t expect, “they scoop people up into their tentacles and just go nuts. Apparently they make for a  _ fantastic _ sleeping aid.” He lightly pets the gooey creature before looking back at him, and Lucas can only just see him through half-lidded eyes. “They weren’t meant to get out just yet, so I’ll have to give our people a rather…  _ stern _ talking to.” He lets out a soft, annoyed, breath.   
  


“You do seem to need this though, Lucas, so I’ll leave you be for a little while. He’ll stop when you fall asleep, so if you want him to stop just close your eyes for a while.” Lucas hears the faint footsteps of his kind brother leave the room, and he takes him up on just that. The massaging stops in favour of gentle rubs along his skin, as though the creature is weirdly comforting him, and Lucas sighs in bliss.   
  


Sure this experiment wasn’t meant to get out of its cage just yet but maybe, just maybe, Lucas could borrow them for another time. He yawns and cuddles up to the creature, it squeaks softly in delight and embraces him right back. Needless to say, it’s easy for him to drift off amongst the little curlings and and kind cuddles it gives to him.   
  


He awakens much later, his body instinctively stretching and panicking for a short moment when he realises those tentacles are still around him- weren’t they meant to stop once he’d fallen asleep? He notes that they’re considerably looser than what they were before he’d inevitably succumbed to sleep, and the soft footsteps of his brother make him look over.    
  


“Hey there.” His voice is soft, like he doesn’t want to wake him up too suddenly, and the gentle shifting below his head makes him realise that Claus was talking to  _ them _ . Claus’ hand pats the creature softly before ruffling his hair- much to Lucas’ annoyance- and grinning at them both. “I see you two had a nice nap. The scientists will be thrilled to hear the results of this, and yes, don’t worry, I lectured them on the importance of keeping the experiments where they should be.” He clears his throat as Lucas squeaks lightly, the tentacles suddenly tensing up a little again as they awaken.   
  


“It looks like they like you, Lucas.” As though the creature wanted to confirm that statement, they make an odd noise and squish him a little closer to their body, causing Lucas to laugh a little at the sudden protectiveness. It was hard to believe that mere hours before now, Lucas was terrified of this soft ball of cute. “I’ll let you be their official guardian, then,” and before Lucas can reject the idea, Claus shoots him a look, “I’ll let you know of their diet and their housing arrangements, for now Lucas, get to know them a little more. They’re quite the cuddler.” With that, his brother pats his head and leaves the room once again.   
  


Lucas allows himself a sigh and raises his hand to lightly rub at the smooth membrane of the gelatinous being. They lean into his hand and purr quietly under the touch.   
  
Yeah, Lucas could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this document is "Lucas finally gets good sleep at the cost of his dignity". I wasn't going to post this, so uh, enjoy it while it's here.
> 
> I'm sorry.


End file.
